A Dama da Noite
by Lyric T
Summary: Adaptada. De dia ela é Hinata... mas à noite é Hanabi. Sasuke Uchiha sabia muito bem que as duas eram as mesma pessoa... E se divertia com a situação convidando as duas para sair. Mas tudo fazia parte de um jogo que ele está disposto a vencer. fic UA.
1. Trailler

**Nota:** O anime Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. Mas ele não liga quando pego emprestado. ;D

**A Dama da Noite.**

(Adaptada)

**De dia ela é Hinata...**

Das nove as cinco ela é Hyuuga Hinata, uma típica bibliotecária de cidade pequena. Mas quando o sol se põe, ela veste um vestido vermelho e serve bebidas em um bar como Hanabi Fujitaka.

Sasuke Uchiha, o maior garanhão da cidade, está cada vez mais interessado naquela garçonete de pernas longas. Mas "Hanabi" sabe que Sasuke jamais se interessaria por ela se visse quem realmente é. Por isso, o disfarce tem de ser mantido...

**... À noite ela é Hanabi.**

Sasuke sabia muito bem que a recatada Hinata e a selvagem Hanabi eram a mesma pessoa... E estava se divertindo muito com a situação, convidando ambas para jantares românticos e passeios ao luar. Tudo parte de um joguinho muito bem planejado por Sasuke. E ele está determinado a ganhar.

Presenteada para _Lell Ly_,

**Em breve aqui no site õ/**


	2. Capítulo 1

Nota: O anime Naruto pertence a mim. (até parece! )

**A Dama da Noite.**

**Capítulo 1**

Um beco entre a Rua 4 e o Boulevard Beauregard não era o melhor local para um carro enguiçar em Tulip, Geórgia. Sasuke Uchiha estava em apuros.

Ele se deitou sob sua picape, praguejando contra a iluminação fraca e sua má-sorte. E como estava tão concentrado em encontrar o fluxo de óleo pingando de algum lugar acima de sua cabeça, só ouviu a batida dos pés de alguém correndo pelo beco quando já estava bem perto.

Instintivamente, para olhar e viu uma bela mulher. De onde estava deitado, não podia avistar seu rosto, mas pôde analisá-la perfeitamente: pernas longas, porte aprumado e seios que saltavam enquanto corria.

Como não podia ser visto, ele assobiou e sorriu quando ela parou de correr. Mas antes que pudesse sair de debaixo da picape e se apresentar, o óleo começou a jorrar, caindo sobre o nariz de Sasuke, antes de espirrar em todas as direções e atingir seus olhos.

— Filho da...

Pegou uma estopa e, resmungando um pouco mais, saiu de debaixo da picape. Quando pôde enxergar, ela já havia sumido. Chutou o pneu traseiro e começou a caminhar na direção da casa de Kiba Inuzuka, dono da única oficina da cidade e, quando solteiro, grande companheiro de Sasuke.

Enquanto Sasuke caminhava, ficou pensando quem poderia ser aquela mulher. Até onde sabia as mulheres de Tulip não eram propensas a exercícios físicos para prolongar sua aparência jovem. Elas pareciam mais inclinadas ao estilo de vida antigo do sul de se casarem ainda novas. E, para crédito das mulheres, nenhum dos maridos que Sasuke conhecia parecia chateado com o trato.

Então, se ele não tivesse imaginado o que acabara de ver — e ele tinha certeza de que não perdera os instintos com relação ao sexo oposto — aquela menina era nova na cidade. Mas quem era ela?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enquanto Sasuke pedia ajuda a Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga estava abaixada no banco do carro antigo de Sakura, e rezando com todas as forças para que a amiga acelerasse para fora da cidade.

O encontro que quase ocorreu no beco tinha sido um aviso, o primeiro de Hinata desde que ela começou sua farsa. O fato de quase ter sido pega não foi nem de perto tão assustador quanto quem a pegaria.

Sasuke Uchiha, entre tantas pessoas! Finalmente se ajeitou no banco e começou a se maquiar e a arrumar o cabelo. Hinata abaixou o apara-sol e fez uma careta. Bem feminina, pensou, e então relaxou. O fato de seu coração estar acelerado e seus olhos brilhando se devia aquele homem. Sasuke Uchiha era o devasso de Tulip. Além disso, era solteiro e ambicioso, o que não a ajudava a manter-se equilibrada.

Amélia tinha uma queda pelo Uchiha há anos. Infelizmente, Sasuke não daria bola para Hinata. Ela olhou-se no espelho e suspirou. Mas para Hanabi... Aí era outra história. _Se pelo menos ela pudesse ser as duas em uma_, pensou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eram duas horas da manhã quando Hinata entrou silenciosamente em casa e trancou a porta. Suspirou aliviada. Outra noite de segredos havia acabado. E com apenas seis horas para dormir, ela subiu furtivamente as escadas.

O belo rosto refletido no espelho da cômoda chocaria suas tias. Elas não reconheceriam sua Hinata. Escovou seus fartos cabelos castanhos e os prendeu de forma ordenada, fazendo uma trança. O batom vermelho e a sombra cintilante foram retirados com lenços de papel que mais tarde ela jogou no vaso sanitário. Não poderia haver vestígios de Hanabi naquela casa. Ali morava Hinata.

Vestiu uma camisola, saboreando a familiaridade do tecido, oposto ao cetim vermelho brilhante que usava para trabalhar.

Assim que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, seus olhos fecharam. Seu suspiro foi a última coisa que ouviu até a manhã seguinte, quando a voz da tia Tsunade ecoou escada acima.

— Hinataaa! Já passa da hora de você se levantar. Vai se atrasar.

A Hyuuga gemeu e rolou na cama. Era por sua própria culpa que se sentia um trapo, mas se seu plano funcionasse, valeria a pena.

Quando fora morar com suas tias-avós Tsunade e Shizune, era uma menina de nove anos magrela e muito alta. E elas foram os únicos parentes vivos encontrados depois que seus pais morreram em um terremoto.

Hinata estava acostumada a mudar de país para país, de costumes para costumes. O choque cultural que sentiu quando veio morar com as tias idosas foi o mesmo que elas sentiram com sua chegada. Mas faziam o que era correto. Parente é parente. E ali estava ela. Tinha que ficar. Então começaram a moldá-la em uma pequena réplica delas mesmas, engomando Hinata.

Mesmo com essa persistência, ela conseguiu manter muito de sua personalidade durante a escola. Conseguiu até mesmo mostrar um pouco de independência nos anos da faculdade, na cidade vizinha de Savannah. Mantinha uma vida social normal naquela época. Chegou até mesmo a ter um pretendente, que durou somente até ela o apresentar para suas tias. Depois disso, as coisas não foram as mesmas entre eles.

Hinata percebeu que ele, ao olhar para frente e enxergar a responsabilidade que teria, não somente com uma esposa, mas com duas senhoras, escapou. Ficou arrasada na época, mas isso passou mais rápido do que gostaria. Infelizmente, seu pretendente fugira com o amor, a confiança que ela tinha nos homens _e _com sua virgindade. Tudo isso fez com que sua independência perdesse a importância.

Sem perceber, com o passar do tempo ela estava se vestindo como as tias, agindo como elas e até mesmo com um futuro traçado por elas. E o tempo lhe fez outro favor. Seu coração partido estava cicatrizado e sua confiança nos homens em geral foi refeita. A única coisa que não podia ser devolvida era sua virgindade. De alguma forma, estava agradecida. Ela odiaria morrer velha — _e _virgem.

Ao notar que o tempo estava passando, começou a sentir uma rebelião interna. Hinata podia ser ela mesma, vinte, trinta ou quarenta anos de vida, nessa mesma casa, na mesma cidade, vestindo o mesmo tipo de roupa — e sozinha.

Por isso, precisava de um carro novo, mais potente. E com o salário de bibliotecária, seria impossível comprar um. Não podia ver o mundo em um carro de 1970.

Ciente de que tia Tsunade gritaria seu nome de novo, ela seguiu para o banheiro. Num piscar de olhos, estava com um vestido bege bem comportado.

Fez um coque. As únicas coisas que enfeitavam seu rosto eram um pouco de creme hidratante e batom rosa - claro. Colocou seus óculos de armação preta, pesada, e suspirou, enquanto descia as escadas. Era hora da Srta. Hinata começar o dia como a bibliotecária de Tulip.

— Sente-se, menina — mandou Tsunade, enquanto colocava um prato diante de Hinata e empurrava uma bandeja de biscoitos em sua direção.

Com a intenção de tomar somente suco, Hinata colocou o prato e lado.

— Não, obrigada, tia Tsunade. Não tenho fome.

Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha. Foi o bastante para convencer Hinata a recolocar o prato no lugar e a se sentar, enquanto pegava um biscoito, sorriu para tia Shizune, que bebia sua segunda xícara de café, sonhando acordada ao olhar pela janela as borboletas pousarem em botões de flores no jardim.

— Bom dia, tia Shizune — disse, enquanto mastigava.

Shizune piscou, depois da intromissão em seus sonhos, e sorriu quando notou que a sobrinha já tinha descido para o café.

Tsunade examinou o vestido e os cabelos de Hinata e chamou atenção da sobrinha pelas más maneiras.

— Não fale de boca cheia!

— Cale-se, Tsu! — Shizune murmurou, dando um tapinha no braço da sobrinha amada. — Pelo menos uma vez deixe a menina comer em paz.

— Já falei milhares de vezes que meu nome não é Tsu.

O lábio inferior de Shizune caiu.

— Mas Hinata chama você...

— Eu sei como ela me chama — disse Tsunade. — Quando era pequena, meu nome era tão difícil que eu deixei que ela encurtasse. E a culpa foi toda sua você sabe. Ela sempre pensou que você me chamasse de Tsu, e não Tsunade. Agora é tarde. Hábitos são difíceis de mudar.

Hinata já tivera o bastante, tanto de biscoitos quanto de discussão. Afastou a cadeira e jogou um beijo sem direção.

— Vejo vocês à noite.

A Biblioteca Pública de Tulip a aguardava.

Uma pequena faísca de empolgação fazia cócegas em seu rosto enquanto ela dirigia para a biblioteca. Estava dando os primeiros passos na direção da mudança de seu futuro. Não se dava conta de que trabalhar em uma boate não era um passo, mas um salto. Para e1a, o mais difícil neste novo trabalho era vestir aquela pequena peça vermelha três noites por semana. Mas o dinheiro que estava economizando era o bastante para superar o constrangimento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke Uchiha virou na rua principal e se dirigiu à Avenida Magnólia, para o correio. Suas mãos pálidas eram fortes e seguras enquanto pegavam o volante da picape. Graças à ajuda de Kiba, ele estava voltando ao trabalho, quando fora forçado a frear bruscamente e parar.

Ignorando o fato de ter atravessado uma rua preferencial sem olhar para os lados, a Srta. Ino Yamanaka passou na frente da picape de Sasuke parando para olhar para trás somente depois de chegar ao meio-fio. Consciente de sua fama de "mau" e do que alguns dos membros mais sérios da sociedade de Tulip pensavam dele, Sasuke sorriu e pestanejou, acenando enquanto se afastava, sem saber que outra pessoa, além de Ino, o observava.

Hinata empilhou uns livros e tentou não fitar o homem que estava no volante. Ela sabia que não era adequado, mas Sasuke Uchiha pedia mais do que um olhar passageiro.

Ele era o pedaço de mau caminho mais cobiçado de Tulip. Cabelos lisos, pretos, tão rebeldes quanto sua reputação; olhos negros que sorriam constantemente, mesmo quando sua boca sexy não sorria. Desde que ela amadurecera o bastante para notar, Sasuke e sua imagem de menino mau jamais estiveram longe de seus sonhos.

Ela suspirou. Por que todos os homens atraentes são tão libertinos? Mas não havia ninguém para responder a essa pergunta, e não importava. Homens como Sasuke Uchiha não reparavam em mulheres como Hinata Hyuuga.

Ela pegou os livros, colocando-os em uma posição mais satisfatória, e sorriu para Ino Yamanaka enquanto ela caminhava em segurança pela calçada.

-Bom dia, Srta. Ino. Está adiantada.

-Você o viu?

-Vi quem, Srta. Ino?

-Aquele menino, o Uchiha! Quase me atropelou! Pessoas como ele não deveriam ter permissão para passear pela rua.

Hinata tentou não rir. Em sua opinião, aquele _menino, _que tinha vinte e cinco anos, estava na plenitude da masculinidade.

-Olhe, Srta. Ino, eu vi que ele reduziu a velocidade, a senhorita sabe disso.

-Bem! Mesmo assim ele não devia ter permissão para sair, devido à sua reputação e tudo o mais. Você sabe o que dizem sobre estes Uchihas!

Hinata tentou ignorar a guinada que seu coração deu, mas em vão. Tudo o que dissessem sobre Sasuke era de seu interesse.

- Não sei.

A voz de Ino se transformou em um suspiro.

-Dizem que o pessoal deles era contrabandista. E dizem também que viviam com os índios. Isso justifica estes cabelos pretos e as maçãs do rosto acentuadas.

-Mas Srta. Ino isso foi há cerca de duzentos anos. E eles não são morenos como os índios.

- Mas ele continua sendo um vagabundo. Guarde minhas palavras, Hinata Hyuuga, mantenha-se longe de homens como ele. Ele significa problema com _P _maiúsculo.

-Está certo — disse Hinata, ignorando a sensação de apreensão em seu estômago. — Entre na biblioteca, Srta. Ino. Acabei de receber um livro de artesanato de que a senhora gosta. Tem um xale de crochê lindo na capa.

Isso mudou o assunto e tirou Ino da rua. Mas não era tão simples assim tirar Sasuke da cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O relógio bateu seis vezes enquanto Hinata mexia nervosamente o garfo. Tinha menos de três horas para colocar as tias na cama e partir para a boate com Sakura. As tias teriam um ataque se soubessem que ela não somente trabalhava em um estabelecimento com as "mulheres soltas" de Tulip, mas que andava para lá e para cá para trabalhar com elas também.

Tsunade enrugou a testa.

-Hinata, não raspe o prato! Eu certamente lhe ensinei bons modos.

- Sim, senhora.

Uma ruga apareceu na pele fina da testa de Shizune.

- Ah, Tsu, você a importuna muito com bobagens. Não é bom paraa digestão. Eu li que as pessoas têm úlceras devido a refeições desagradáveis.

Tsunade engasgou:

- Minhas refeições jamais são desagradáveis!

- Eu não disse que sua comida era... Simplesmente quis dizer que às vezes você pode ser...

Hinata interrompeu ansiosa para que aquela discussão entre irmãs acabasse, pois seu horário estava muito apertado.

- Não se importem com isso, vocês duas.

As irmãs se entreolharam enquanto Hinata se levantou e começou a juntar a louça suja da mesa.

-Eu lavo a louça. Por que vocês não vão ver televisão? Está quase na hora de seu programa favorito.

-Que bom! Eu adoro assistir ao _Wheel _— exclamou Shizune.

Olhando novamente para o relógio, Hinata começou a empilhar os pratos de forma vingativa.

Algumas horas mais tarde, para o alívio de Hinata, tia Tsunade apareceu no topo da escada envolta em um robe.

-Hinata, você não vai subir? São quase oito e meia.

-Não, tia Tsu, ainda não. Quero terminar este livro. Estou numa parte muito boa e não quero parar.

Tsunade franziu a testa. Não precisava olhar para saber que Hinata estava lendo outro romance. Eram seus livros favoritos.

-Você precisa parar de ler estas besteiras. Só irão confundi-la.

-Está certo. Lembrarei disso — disse Hinata, virando os olhos.

A porta do quarto de tia Tsunade bateu e Hinata olhou para o relógio. Tinha menos de meia hora para encontrar Sakura.

Ela marcou a página e colocou o livro sob as almofadas, correndo para o armário do andar de baixo. Pegou uma pequena bolsa e um par de tênis. Olhando para a escada uma última vez, apagou as luzes e fechou a porta.

As ruas estavam quase vazias. Hinata rezava para que não tivesse que explicar seu estranho modo de vestir, e seguiu para a esquina dois quarteirões adiante.

Era quinta-feira à noite e estava quase na hora de Hanabi marcar a entrada na _The Old South, _a boate que ficava em Savannah. Para seu total alívio, Sakura estava esperando na esquina das ruas Cinco e Delaney.

Ela riu de Hinata entrando no carro e se jogando no banco do carona:

-Até que enfim, querida, pensei que não viesse — riu Sakura, de forma afetada.

Então, ela deu a partida no carro.

Quando Hinata conseguiu o emprego na boate, sua empolgação foi apagada pela percepção de que ir para o trabalho seria um problema. Ônibus entre Tulip e Savannah eram esporádicos.

Sakura olhou para a mulher alta e de pernas longas saindo do escritório do chefe e quase engoliu seu chiclete. A bibliotecária da cidade era a última pessoa que esperava encontrar em um local como aquele.

A boate era um local para dançar. Muitos homens presumiam que só porque uma mulher trabalhava em um local daquele significava que estava disponível para mais do que servir bebidas. É claro, Sakura jamais se importara com essas suposições. Ela conheceu muitos de seus homens favoritos assim. Mas reconhecia Hinata. E jamais deixara isso transparecer quando foi apresentada a ela como Hanabi. Simplesmente levantou a sobrancelha e ofereceu uma carona para _Hanabi. _A maneira que essa amizade começou surpreendeu a ambas.

Hinata estremeceu quando o carro cuspiu fumaça antes de suavizar na marcha regular. Era só o que faltava. Se o carro de Sakura quebrasse na rua principal de Tulip, tudo estaria arruinado.

Para seu alívio, o carro se acomodou. Era hora de Hanabi aparecer. Ela abaixou o tapa-sol, ajeitando o pequeno espelho sob ele, e começou a procurar em sua bolsa a maquiagem e sua lente de contato.

Sakura olhou para os cabelos negros ondulados de Amélia com inveja.

-Hinata, não sei por que você esconde seu belo rosto por trás destes óculos. Tentei pintar meus cabelos dessa cor uma vez e ficou duro como pedra. E esses olhos! Deus tenha misericórdia, você tinha que usar lentes de contato o tempo todo. Acho que nunca conheci alguém com os olhos perolados.

-Meu pai tinha olhos assim. E uso óculos porque é mais fácil. Tia Tsunade diz que eles me fazem parecer profissional.

-Eles escondem seus belos olhos e a fazem parecer dez anos mais velha. Se você tem que usá-los, devia escolher um mais moderno. Vi uma foto...

Hinata sorriu e deixou Sakura falar. Não importava o que dissesse, pois Sakura não esperava uma resposta. Antes de terminarem a conversa, elas chegaram.

O estacionamento estava começando a ficar cheio. A noite seria agitada.

-Chegamos — disse Sakura.

-É melhor corrermos. Chouji vai dar um ataque se nos atrasarmos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Então, Sasuke, o que acha? Se contratar minha produção de amendoim do ano que vem, vai sair na frente. Independentemente da flutuação dos preços na colheita, eu garanto um lucro substancial.

Sasuke sorriu. Naruto Uzumaki era um ás no mercado.

-Sim, Naruto, creio que devo ter grande sucesso, a menos que minha plantação não produza e eu tenha que ir a algum lugar e comprar a produção de outra pessoa somente para honrar meu contrato com você.

Naruto olhou para o homem sentado do outro lado da mesa.

-Sasuke, você sabe que isso não acontecerá. Você é um dos melhores fazendeiros do estado. Você não tem uma plantação que não produz desde que começou a usar calças com zíper!

-Várias vezes cheguei muito perto disso, e você sabe. Mas vou arriscar. Tenho um pressentimento com relação à base de pagamento do governo para este ano e não é bom.

-Está certo — Naruto sorriu e bateu palmas. — Isso merece comemoração. E já sei onde. Já foi na _The Old South?_

Sasuke olhou para o relógio, calculando o tempo que levariam em uma boate e o tempo que ele teria que dirigir até sua fazenda, fora de Tulip, e decidiu que merecia um descanso.

-Não, mas tenho a sensação de que estou prestes a ser levado para lá.

-Vamos lá, cara, vamos nos divertir.

-Você manda — Sasuke retrucou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hinata brilhava sob a iluminação. Seu corpo alto e bem-torneado estava envolto com elegância por cetim vermelho cintilante e _stretch, _ostentando uma saia de rede preta que se mexia para frente e para trás quando andava.

Tentando ignorar o toque matreiro das mãos de um homem em sua coxa enquanto ela corria entre as mesas dos clientes, olhou para baixo de forma penetrante.

-Já o atenderei senhor.

-Estarei esperando.

Escondendo a vontade de jogar a bandeja cheia de bebidas no colo dele, passou para a mesa seguinte.

Naruto olhou para cima e assobiou quando ele e Sasuke sentaram em um canto escuro da boate.

-Uuuhhhh.

Sasuke acompanhou o olhar do amigo e começou a rir quando viu a mulher de vermelho... Suas pernas longas... E a bendita saia que balançava... E esqueceu-se de respirar. Ele observou enquanto ela saía de uma situação desconfortável, atendia a um pedido do chefe e fugia de mãos safadas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Para seu desânimo, o local começou a ficar agitado e ele se apoiou na mesa para voltar ao seu mundo. Seria horrível se desmaiasse sem sequer saber o nome dela. Ele passou do interesse para a lascívia tão rapidamente que se pegou irrequieto na cadeira. Não se sentia _tão quente, tão rápido, _desde os 16 anos, quando Karin mergulhou nua na sua frente só por diversão.

-Aquela moça é bonitinha — murmurou Naruto.

Sasuke apertou os olhos. Bonitinha nem sequer começava a descrever sua opinião.

E então Sasuke arregalou os olhos quando Naruto o cutucou por baixo da mesa.

-Ei, ela está vindo nesta direção. Parece que teremos sorte esta noite, amigo. Estamos sentados em uma das mesas que ela serve.

-E vocês, rapazes, o que desejam?

Hinata parou, olhando para um ponto à esquerda dos ombros dos rapazes. Ela não os encarou. Era a forma que tinha de manter o que considerava o anonimato. Mas não precisava se incomodar: Estava tão distante de Hinata Hyuuga quanto diamantes de carvão.

O rapaz de costas para a parede resmungou algo inaudível, forçando Hinata a olhar. O coração dela deu uma guinada, enquanto o suor brotava em sua nuca.

Os olhares deles congelaram. Sasuke olhou dentro de olhos tão perolados que lhe ofuscava, e então piscou. Não, talvez eles fossem cinzentos. Ele podia jurar que vira a lua. Ele observou a pele clara sob a maquiagem. Um vestígio de dentes brancos como pérola foi mostrado quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior e Sasuke franziu a testa ao sentir a pressão aumentar.

Hinata murmurou — oh, Deus. Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer. E agora, o que faço? Se ele voltar a Tulip e contar, estou arruinada. Por que ele? E por que agora?

Ali estava ele, o homem de seus sonhos, sentado a menos de um metro, e ela tinha que lutar contra a urgência de sair correndo. Naquele momento, a banda tocou uma música de jazz que tornou impossível ouvir qualquer coisa. Ela se inclinou para frente:

-Desculpe senhor, mas não ouvi seu pedido. O que o senhor deseja?

Quando ela se aproximou, os dois rapazes tiveram uma visão bem melhor do busto bem apertado ameaçando sair pelo corpete vermelho.

O som diminuiu e Sasuke notou que ele tinha uma urgência estranha de deitar aquela mulher na mesa e tirar aquela roupa vermelha... Para sua consternação, ele verbalizou seus pensamentos:

-Desejo? Desejo você! — _Oh, Deus. O que foi que eu disse! _— Quero dizer, quero que você me desculpe. Naruto, seu pedido. Eu tenho que... Eu preciso... Onde é...?

Hinata respirou aliviada. Ele não a reconheceu.

-Siga o corredor, primeira porta à esquerda — ela disse, e esperou para anotar o pedido, enquanto Sasuke levantou-se e saiu apressadamente da mesa.

Sasuke apoiou-se na pia do banheiro, jogando água fria no rosto.

-Que diabos aconteceu comigo?

Mas seu reflexo não respondeu, pois estava tão assustado quanto ele. Apesar de não aparentar estar bem, aquela mulher tinha ótima aparência. Ele voltou para a mesa.

Naruto colocou um copo de refrigerante em frente a Sasuke.

-Você está bem? Pensei que você não precisasse de bebida alcoólica, parecia estar passando mal.

-Estou bem. Não sei o que...

Viu algo rendado e preto pelo canto de seus olhos. Um perfume penetrou em suas narinas. Mesmo com aquela algazarra, mesmo com toda a fumaça, ele podia sentir que ela se aproximava.

Hinata andou por trás dele e colocou um pequeno prato de castanhas na mesa juntamente com as bebidas.

Quando o braço dela entrou em seu campo de visão, ele saltou como se tivesse levado um tiro.

-Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo — disse Hinata, nervosa.

Sasuke ficou paralisado, mais uma vez perdido naqueles olhos perolados e naquela nuvem de cachos negros que caíam sobre o rosto dela. Se ela mordesse o lábio novamente, ele estaria em apuros.

-Está tudo bem, Srta...? — Naruto esperou com um sorriso no rosto, na expectativa de ela completar com seu nome.

-Meu nome é Hanabi — respondeu. — Desejam mais alguma coisa?

_O nome dela é Hanabi_! Sasuke pensava, enquanto segurava o braço da mulher:

-Sim.

Ela esperou e esperou mais um pouco enquanto os dedos dele apertaram seu pulso. Ela começou a ficar nervosa novamente. E se ele estivesse começando a...? E então ele gritou no ouvido dela.

-Traga-me uma porção de castanhas.

Hinata o olhou como se ele fosse um extraterrestre e cuidadosamente empurrou a travessa que acabara de colocar na mesa.

Sasuke olhou para as castanhas salgadas e marrons e, relutante, soltou o pulso dela.

-Oh... Obrigado.

Naruto virou os olhos. Aquilo estava ficando melhor a cada momento.

-Alguma coisa mais? — Hinata perguntou. Estava quase com medo da resposta.

-Se quisermos, nós gritaremos — disse Naruto. — E obrigado, Hanabi. Você é uma boneca.

Sasuke enrugou a testa. Não pensava que gostaria do fato de Naruto elogiar a moça. Ele pegou seu refrigerante e bebeu de um gole só, olhando aquela anca balançando através do copo, enquanto _Hanabi_ se afastava.

-Antiga namorada? — murmurou Naruto.

-Quem dera — Sasuke respondeu, murmurando de volta, mediante o olhar arregalado do amigo. — Cale a boca, Naruto. Ainda não assinei o contrato. Se você continuar, posso desistir.

Naruto grudou os lábios em uma expressão cômica e levantou a travessa de castanhas:

-Vamos lá, Sasuke. Coma uma castanha.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo!**

**Oi GENTE (:**

Me desculpem a demora! Mas aqui está o primeiro capítulo, que eu espero MESMO que gostem!

Principalmente você, Lell-chan *-*

Obviamente algumas coisas devem ter ficado confusas, então vou explicar:

**Tsunade e Shizune **são irmãs, sendo Tsunade a mais velha com 50 anos e Shizune 41. é, estão acabadas. KKK'

**Ino, **como puderam ver, não deu em cima do Sasuke :P | Ela tem 36 anos. E digo que a loira trará alguns problemas. Rs.

Falando em Ino, em ALGUMA parte da fic (nãolembro) ela se refere AOS UCHIHAS. INfelizmente Itachi tudo de bom não aparece aqui :/ Será uma breve explicação sobre a família dele.

**REVIEWS:**

_Ang3ty, HWinchester, Samantha Moon, Jhe, Yuki-Chan, FranHyuuga, __Lell Ly, __Neko Hime, Sone & Hinahinaaa_

**Obrigada mesmo por comentarem, ok? Como estou sem tempo, não respondi devidamente cada review, então prometo que no próximo eu faço isso direitinho! (;**

**Até a próxima! õ/**


	3. Capítulo 2

Nota: O anime Naruto pertence a mim. (até parece! )

**A Dama da Noite.**

(Adaptada)

**Capítulo 2**

Estava quase na hora de fechar e, sem dúvida, aquela tinha sido a noite mais longa da vida de Hinata. O alívio de saber que Sasuke Uchiha não a reconhecera a enfraquecia e causava tremores. Foi seu primeiro sufoco desde que começou a vida dupla.

Enquanto contava o dinheiro das gorjetas que tinha guardado na parte de cima de sua roupa, uma voz no ouvido de Hinata fez com que ela saltasse. Sua roupa afrouxou um pouco quando ela rodopiou. De queixo caído, ela segurou o _top _com uma das mãos e um chumaço de dinheiro com a outra, enquanto Sasuke se inclinava e colocava uma nota na cavidade entre os seios dela.

- Você deixou cair — ele explicou, com um sorriso cortês.

- Obrigada — murmurou, virando de costas, ansiosa para que ele não a visse tão de perto.

- Hanabi...?

O coração dela disparou com a fala mansa, sexy e profunda aos seus ouvidos.

- O quê? — ela respondeu, começando a jogar o dinheiro na bolsa. Tinha que se livrar dele.

- Você sairia comigo? Talvez para jantar, ir ao cinema ou dançar, o que você quiser. Você manda.

Ele esperou ansiosamente a resposta. Por alguma razão ela não parecia estranha, apesar de ele saber que não a vira antes.

Hinata entrou em pânico. "_Oh, Deus! Ele acaba de me convidar para sair! O que faço? Durante todos esses anos ele ignorou minha existência e agora decide me notar? Logo agora que não posso fazer nada a respeito? Não é justo!" _E então passou pela cabeça dela que na realidade ele não a estava convidando para sair, mas sim a Hanabi. Este pensamento foi frustrante e sensato.

E claro, se Hinata fosse honesta com ela mesma, admitiria que sua própria personalidade não tinha nada a ver com a de Hanabi. Como Hinata, ela não faria nada para atraí-lo, ou a qualquer outro homem. A culpa de Sasuke não saber da existência de Hinata não era só dele. Mas, como Hanabi, ela não tinha que fazer nada para chamar atenção. Seu belo rosto e aquela pequena roupa vermelha eram atraentes o bastante para qualquer homem:

- Não nos conhecemos. Não acho que um encontro seja apropriado.

Sasuke não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ele esperava qualquer resposta de uma garçonete, mas não aquela. Ele se inclinou um pouco tímido por tocá-la novamente.

- Poderíamos nos conhecer melhor se você topasse sair comigo.

Hinata gemeu. A voz dele era tão convincente quanto o próprio homem. Mas se ele desconfiasse, ela estaria arruinada. Com um suspiro de desânimo, ela olhou para cima:

- Obrigada mesmo assim. Mas não creio que seja uma boa idéia.

Sasuke morreu nos olhos dela e foi ressuscitado por seu sorriso. Mas ela começou a se afastar.

- Isso quer dizer não?

Outro sorriso suave brotou, no lugar da intenção de manter-se arredia:

- Quer dizer o que eu disse senhor. Não é uma boa idéia.

- Meu nome é Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha. E sou bom em mudar a opinião das pessoas.

Com isso, ele se aproximou e gentilmente prendeu um cachinho perdido que caía no canto do olho dela.

Hinata prendeu a respiração quando o dedo dele tocou sua têmpora. Tinha medo de que ele não parasse e de que ela não conseguisse dizer não novamente.

Sasuke tinha necessidade de abraçá-la. Ela parecia estar tão distante, que ele sentiu que medo e insegurança eram as razões daquele comportamento.

- Está certo, você venceu... Dessa vez. Mas eu voltarei e precisarei de uma desculpa melhor do que a de hoje. Tudo bem? – disse Sasuke, antes de sair.

Hinata soltou um suspiro quando ele se afastou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Oh, querida — Sakura falou, quando já estavam no carro dela — por que você deixou este escapar? Você sabe o que dizem sobre ele, não sabe?

- Ele quem?

Hinata tinha que jogar e fingir que eles acabavam de se conhecer. Não admitiria que passara os últimos oito anos de sua vida transpondo o rosto de Sasuke para os heróis de seus romances.

Sakura ficou parada. Aquela mulher a confundia. Sabia muito bem quem Hinata era realmente. Também sabia que "Hanabi" tinha que conhecer Sasuke Uchiha. Mas, esse jogo não era seu. Então, em vez de discutir, ela suspirou e apontou.

- Ele... Sasuke Uchiha. Ele é um pedaço de homem, e se as histórias sobre ele forem verdadeiras, um amante bem quente também.

Hinata gemeu e desejou que fosse capaz de chutar seu próprio traseiro. Doía saber que tinha dado as costas para ele e sua reputação.

- Ah, ouvi falar disso tudo, mas e se for verdade? Ele não se interessaria por mim.

Pela primeira vez desde que sua relação com Sakura começara, Hinata admitiu que era uma fraude. Seu olhar cruzou o olhar de conhecimento de Sakura.

- Não realmente por _mim._

- Existe mais Hanabi na verdadeira Hinata do que você pensa em admitir — disse Sakura, sorrindo.

Hinata riu da honestidade da amiga, enquanto ficava descontente consigo mesma por não ser sincera. Estava louca para sair com Sasuke, apesar do fato de ele poder reconhecê-la. Ela também sabia que não era o medo de ser reconhecida que a afastava dele. Era medo do que _ela poderia _perder se o aceitasse. Ele era o tipo de homem que tomava os corações das mulheres e os levava com ele.

- Vamos embora, querida. Acabou a noite.

-Obrigada pela carona, nos vemos amanhã.

-Querida, já é amanhã — disse Sakura, bocejando.

- É verdade — Hinata disse, pulando do carro e trocando a calçada pelo beco escuro do caminho até sua casa.

Mais uma vez, outra noite de mentiras passou sem ser revelada.

Mas, sua consciência não a deixaria esquecer que naquela noite, por um momento, ela pensou que a fraude acabaria. Por causa disso, o homem com o qual sonhara por anos a tinha convidado para sair e ela teve que dizer não.

_Mas ele não __me __convidou_, Hinata enfureceu-se. _Ele convidou a maldita Hanabi_.

Ela sequer pensou na futilidade de ter ciúmes de si mesma. Estava tão frustrada e exausta! Havia uma estranha dor rondando seu coração.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sakura engasgou e cutucou Hinata:

- Oh, Deus. Você pode olhar para isso? Ele voltou! Você vai ter que arrebentar e tirar este homem da miséria, menina. Esta é a... Quarta, quinta vez que ele volta?

Hinata suspirou, tentando ignorar como seu coração batia a cada vez que aquele homem entrava na boate.

- Sexta — Hinata murmurou. — E adivinha? Ele está em uma das minhas mesas novamente.

- Bem, querida. Por que você acha que ele vem aqui? Não pode ser pela companhia. Ele senta àquela mesa sozinho a noite toda e observa você andar. Então vá lá e ofereça algo memorável.

Hinata olhou para a amiga e tentou não menear enquanto cruzava o salão para anotar o pedido dele. Mas era impossível controlar o movimento em que seu corpo estava envolvido. O que não balançava sacudia.

- O que deseja? — ela perguntou.

-Você sabe o que desejo — ele disse. — Mas, por enquanto, pode trazer refrigerante.

- Você pode tomar refrigerante em qualquer posto.

- É, mas nem de longe o atendente é tão lindo. Suigetsu, dono do posto está sem dois dentes, e a roupa dele não cai tão bem quanto a sua. Tenho certa queda por uma rede preta... Curta, justa... Vermelho cintilante...

Hinata foi para o bar em linha reta.

Ouvir aquela cantada estava sendo doloroso. A voz dele invadia lugares secretos de seu ventre. Ele a estava desarmando e os _dois_ sabiam disso.

Ela colocou a bandeja no balcão e quase berrou os pedidos.

Em seguida, levantou a bandeja e virou, olhando para a mesa dos fundos. E refletiu_. É isso que dá. Ele está me enlouquecendo! Não posso__mais agüentar. Vou pôr um ponto final nisso... Agora!_

Caminhou com a bandeja no alto, driblando mãos e comentários, enquanto servia rapidamente as mesas, deixando o pedido de Sasuke por último.

- Aqui está seu refrigerante. E você venceu!

- Venci? — ele perguntou, quase sem respiração.

- Hinata olhou-o de forma penetrante:

- Você sabe o que quero dizer. Não venha bancar o tímido comigo nesse encontro atrasado, senhor. - Ela se inclinou para frente para ratificar o que dizia.

Ele colocou a bebida de lado e levantou. Os rostos deles estavam a centímetros de distância, suas respirações acariciavam as respectivas bochechas.

- Quando?

Ela virou os olhos e colocou a bandeja sobre os seios, inconscientemente usando-a como escudo entre eles.

- Quanto mais cedo melhor. Então talvez você me tire do seu caminho e eu consiga voltar a trabalhar. _— "Mas o problema será como eu vou tirar você do meu caminho mais tarde"_, ela pensou.

- Que tal amanhã à noite?

Hinata pensou por um momento e concordou com a cabeça. Ela começou a se afastar quando a voz dele interrompeu sua frieza.

- Hanabi?

Ela virou.

- Tenho um pequeno problema. - Ela esperou que ele continuasse.

- Não sei seu sobrenome... Ou onde você mora.

_Oh Deus!_

- Hum, é Fujitaka. E não se incomode em me buscar. Apenas encontre-me aqui às nove.

- Tão tarde? – perguntou Sasuke.

- É isso ou nada. Tenho dois empregos. E impossível vir mais cedo.

- Está certo. E ficarei com você. Em qualquer lugar...

- Certo. Tenho que voltar a trabalhar.

As mãos dele apertaram os ombros dela demorando nas curvas descobertas antes de percorrer seus braços até os cotovelos. Ele a apertou gentilmente, sacudindo-a para obter atenção.

- Você não vai se arrepender, Hanabi.

"_Já estou arrependida"_, ela pensou. E então sorriu. Arrependera-se pela metade de sua vida. Qual era seu problema? Queria mudar de vida. Namorar Sasuke Uchiha era uma boa forma de começar. Ela se consolou pensando que se ele não a reconhecera até então, não reconheceria mais.

Sasuke refletia sobre aquele pequeno sorriso que se formava sedutoramente nos lábios dela antes de desaparecer nos grandes olhos perolados... ou seriam cinzentos?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Tenten tirou um lápis de trás da orelha.

- Ei, Sasuke. Não o vejo há um mês. Já vou atendê-lo.

- Apenas traga-me galinha frita com os acompanhamentos — ele pediu.

- Ei, cozinheiro, galinha frita com todas as guarnições — ela berrou do outro lado do salão.

Hinata entrou pela porta lateral e sentou-se em um banco do bar.

- Oi, Hinata. É melhor eu anotar seu pedido antes de o cozinheiro se afundar em hambúrgueres e batatas fritas. O que deseja?

- Oi Tenten. Quero uma salada. Ah! E não esqueça que quero...

- Eu sei. Você quer seu ovo cozido cortado em quatro. Sem presunto. Somente galinha. E molho _ranch _sem gordura.

- Eu sou tão previsível assim? – perguntou Hinata, sorrindo.

- Não sei. É? – perguntou Tenten, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Apenas traga minha salada. Guarde as atitudes de divã de psiquiatra para quem precisa. – disse Hinata.

- Falando em divã... Há alguém que eu gostaria de levar para um.

Hinata virou, seguindo com os olhos a direção do lápis de Tenten, e então quase caiu do banco quando Sasuke Uchiha as fitou do outro lado do salão.

"_Meu Deus! Ele está aqui! O que faço? E se ele...?"_

- Não fique tão irrequieta — disse a si mesma. — Lembre-se: ele não sabe de nada.

Sem compreender as palavras enérgicas que Hinata dizia a si mesma Tenten ergueu a sobrancelha alguns centímetros.

- Não é o que ouço dizer. Ouvi dizer que ele sabe muito. E se eu tivesse minhas armas, ele me ensinaria alguma coisa.

Sasuke se mexia com desconforto mediante os olhares penetrantes delas. Era evidente que ele era o centro da conversa. Conhecia bem Tenten, mas não podia reconhecer a mulher no canto. Ela parecia familiar, mas não era exatamente seu tipo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um pequeno coque no topo da cabeça. Pior, seus óculos estavam fora de moda há tempos e ela quase não se maquiava. E o vestido. Deus! Sua mãe costumava usar vestidos daquele. Se isso não fosse o bastante, a maneira que ela pediu a comida, tudo separado e em ordem, parecia meio meticuloso e, na verdade, uma grande perda de tempo, considerando que tudo iria para o mesmo lugar.

Tenten cutucou Hinata, que rapidamente virou de costas para o olhar de Sasuke.

- Acho que Sasuke notou que estamos falando dele.

- Ele teria que ser cego para não notar. Você estava apontando. – retrucou Hinata.

- Não vale a pena ser tímida, acredite em mim.

Hinata enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Não havia como ele a reconhecer como Hanabi. E depois, bibliotecárias não seduziam, arrumavam prateleiras.

Sasuke sorriu para a garçonete quando sua comida foi servida. O aroma era atraente, assim como o pensamento sobre aquela noite. Mal podia esperar para ir a Savannah e sair com Hanabi.

- Precisa de algo mais? — Tenten perguntou, pestanejando. — Qualquer coisa?

Sasuke riu ainda mais. Sabia que Tenten estava flertando, mas era um tipo de flerte inofensivo e para o qual ele tinha o dom.

- Se eu precisar, _Ten_, ligarei para você.

Tenten sorriu e se afastou.

Ele atacou a comida com satisfação. Tenten era legal. Mas não tinha o que Hanabi Fujitaka tinha, incluindo um par dos olhos mais cinzentos que ele jamais vira. Ou seriam perolados? Mas isso não importava. Depois daquela noite, ele conheceria muito mais sobre Hanabi Fujitaka do que apenas seus olhos.

**Fim do segundo capítulo!**

**Desculpe a demora, gente... natal chegando... :) e infelizmente o próximo só sai depois do feriado :/**

**Mas e então? Curiosos(as) para saber como será esse encontro? Sasuke está curiosíssimo com a tal **_Hanabi..._ rs.

**Quero agradecer as reviews, é importante pra mim! Beijos e até a próxima!**

Reviews:

**Pandoraff: **Sasuke gamou mesmo, né? rs. Espero que goste desse cap. Beijos e feliz natal! :)

**Belikov: **aai, que bom que gostou! Fico feliz, mesmo! Eu também gostei do fato da Hina não seguir como as tias. Ela segue sua própria vida, é importante para ela. E sim, é adaptado. Mas como o título é em inglês e ele não está aqui comigo não posso lhe dizer, não lembro de cabeça :/ mas prometo te responder logo! Beijos e um feliz natal! :]

**Luciana Fernandes: **Realmente Hinata seduziu o Uchiha de jeito, né! rs. Espero que goste desse capítulo! beijos!

**Ang3ty: **HAHAHAHA' você é muito animada, né? igualzinha a mim! Rs. Gostou mesmo? Então não deixe de acompanhar, heein? Beijos linda, e obrigada!

**HWinchester: **Sasuke nessa fic é taradinho, deu pra perceber, né? rs. É, infelizmente Itachi não aparecerá. :/ Ele está VIVO! \o/ mas mora em outra cidade. Quem sabe eu não faça uma aparição rápida dele? ;)

**Jhe: **Continue acompanhando, heein! Rs. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos e feliz Natal!

**Lell Ly: **Realmente, Hinata certinha e Hanabi sedutora são uma ótima combinação! Sasuke tem aquela fama de "pegador" pela cidade... e eu também AMO! Logo saberá o porque dela ter esse disfarce de Hanabi. Quando o assunto é _Hanabi _Sasuke perde a noção, como pode ver :P ele está louco para descobrir quem realmente é a mulher de pernas longas pela qual se interessou. rs! Não, a Hina ainda não perdeu a virgindade. No primeiro cap ela apenas pensou que seria horrível morrer virgem. Rs. Já Ino é uma fofoqueira sem conserto. E essa língua dela trará problemas. Mas por pouco tempo, fique tranqüila! Beijos linda, e espero que tenha gostado MESMO desse capítulo! big beijos!

**Hinahinaaaa: **Não, não vai rolar NaruSaku. Mas talvez eu pense nessa possibilidade ;) beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Milah-san: **Que bom que gostou da história, viu?a vida dupla da Hina tem um motivo que logo será esclarecido! Realmente ela terá dificuldades, que superará com a ajuda do Sasuke-pegaeu ;) beijos e espero que goste!

**AnkoUchihachan: **Que bom que gostou! É uma adaptação que tenho trabalho para traduzir, mas vale a pena ;) e continue acompanhando, ok? Big beijos até a próxima!

_**Tenham um feliz Natal,**_

_**Lyric T.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nota:** Naruto me pertence. ( ok, até parece. ) Se fosse meu Itachi estaria vivo e seria meu marido. Hunf

**A Dama da Noite**

**Capítulo III**

Ino Yamanaka estava no alpendre de sua casa investigando as sombras noturnas. Maurice não estava em casa. Não era estilo dele ficar fora até tão tarde e ela não sabia o que fazer. Se ligasse para a polícia, eles ficariam irritados, assim como ficaram da última vez em que ligou.

Ino vagava pela varanda e pelo quintal, concentrada nos pequenos arbustos que circundavam sua propriedade:

— Aqui, gatinho, gatinho.

E então sua voz tremeu, terminando em um guincho alto, quando olhou para a casa do outro lado da rua. Hinata tinha acabado de sair e estava descalça, em plena vista de Deus e de qualquer pessoa, calçando-se em seguida. O coração de Ino bateu acelerado quando observou a jovem olhar para os dois lados da rua, aflita, antes de sair rapidamente na direção oposta à casa dos Hyuuga.

Ino engasgou e entrou, sua cabeça rodava enquanto ela corria. Se corresse, teria tempo de...

Sem saber que tinha sido descoberta, Hinata apressava-se pelo beco, ansiosa para encontrar Sakura. Não sabia o que aquela noite reservava, mas ultrapassaria o conteúdo dos seus romances favoritos. Agora, ela vivia seu próprio romance.

E enquanto Hinata estava perdida em sonhos, Ino ajustava o binóculo à sua miopia. Quando ela avistou o beco através de suas lentes de aumento, de repente o mundo ganhou foco. Engasgou, e bateu a cabeça no vidro de um dos quartos.

Hinata Hyuuga estava usando um vestido vermelho tão justo que mal podia andar! Ino mordeu o lábio inferior frustrada quando as árvores de magnólias do quintal dos Sabaku entraram em seu campo de visão.

— Droga — murmurou, tentando ajustar o binóculo para avistar Hinata novamente. — Oh, Deus! — Ino gritou, inclinando-se demais pela janela e deixando o binóculo cair. — Droga de novo! Se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, não acreditaria.

Ino ajeitou os cabelos e desceu para resgatar o binóculo, apesar de saber que ele estava arruinado.

— Mas — ela lembrou, enquanto tentava recuperar o binóculo —, não sei como era realmente a vida dessa menina antes de ela vir viver com Shizune e Tsunade. Ouvi dizer que ela cresceu educada de qualquer jeito. Em diversos países, vivendo estilos de vida diferentes, como os pagãos que moram lá. Quem sabe que coisas terríveis há dentro de sua alma? Quem sabe?

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sasuke olhou mais uma vez no espelho retrovisor, verificando sua aparência. Nunca ficara tão nervoso com um encontro. Ali estava um homem, quase trinta anos e quase passando mal. Ele fez uma careta e ajeitou o cabelo com as mãos quando o carro de Sakura parou atrás dele.

_Ela estava ali!_ A porta se abriu e ela saiu do velho carro cinza como uma borboleta de um casulo. E, misericórdia, usava o vestido mais justo que vira uma mulher vestir. Ele não sabia se a trancava em algum lugar, para que nenhum outro homem a visse, ou se a colocava na caçamba de seu carro como um ornamento. Orgulho e ciúme se alternavam em grau alarmante. Ele recuperou sua sanidade a tempo de sair do carro e encontrá-la no bar.

Sakura sorriu quando eles se olharam:

— Ei, Hanabi. Você sabe a que horas eu saio. Se quiser carona, não se atrase.

Sasuke não conseguia deixar de olhar para ela:

— Você está linda.

"_E você também"_, Hinata pensou, mas tudo o que disse foi "obrigada".

Ele nem de longe parecia o homem vestido para o trabalho, com o suéter sujo, que vira mais cedo no restaurante. Sua calça cinza parecia macia e se movia contra a força de sua perna quando ele andava na direção dela. Seus músculos se contraíam e relaxavam em um movimento fluido sob uma camisa tão branca que quase incandescia. Os ângulos fortes de seu rosto eram emoldurados por cabelos negros como a noite e tão finos quanto o ar que os rodeava. Hinata nunca quis algo tão intensamente em sua vida quanto tocar a pele bronzeada dos braços dele... Para sentir se era tão quente quanto parecia.

As mãos de Sasuke tremiam quando ele tocou em uma mecha de cabelo que encostava no canto da boca de Hinata, com ciúmes pelos cabelos estarem onde ele gostaria de estar.

— Onde vamos? — Hinata perguntou.

_Para a cama _ele pensou.

— Surpresa.

— Adoro surpresas — disse Hinata, sorrindo.

— Então venha comigo, senhorita. Sua carruagem a aguarda. – brincou Sasuke.

— Parece uma picape.

— O que vemos pode ser ilusão — ele disse, e então pestanejou.

O sorriso dela foi esmaecendo enquanto entrava no carro.

"_Oh. Sasuke, você não tem idéia de quanta ilusão."_

Enquanto isso, uma voz dentro de Sasuke perguntava: o que eu disse para apagar o sorriso daquele lindo rosto?

Mas quando ele se sentou ao lado dela, o sorriso reapareceu e ele suspirou, eliminando a preocupação. Aquela noite estava marcada para ser embaraçosa para os dois. Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, exceto seu nome e onde trabalhava. Tudo tem seu tempo, ele disse a si mesmo quando eles saíram da boate em direção a Savannah.

Pouco depois, ele estacionou. Quando ele a pegou pela mão e a levou na direção do rio Savannah e das luzes noturnas de clubes no limite da orla, ela começou a sorrir:

— Oh, Sasuke.

O barco a vapor _The Savannah River Queen _estava aportado e cheio de regalias. Havia lâmpadas amarradas da proa à popa, acenando para a possibilidade de a audácia se manifestar no escuro — no rio — e à noite.

— Se você preferir fazer outra coisa...

— Nunca estive em um barco no rio! — a admiração na voz dela o fez sorrir.

O apito do barco lembrava que era preciso correr. Eles se misturaram às pessoas, cruzando a ponte de madeira e formando uma fila juntamente com os demais passageiros.

Os longos braços dele a envolveram por trás, evitando que as pessoas a acotovelassem enquanto tiravam fotografias. Ela suspirou em antecipação quando o corpo dele a envolveu de forma protetora.

— Frio?

O suspiro na orelha foi suave. Mas não era um calafrio que enviava tremores pela espinha, era um instante de calor resultante da pressão do corpo dele contra o dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Falar era impossível naquele momento.

A multidão logo se dispersou, deixando-os sozinhos no escuro.

Sasuke não queria sair dali. As sombras nas quais estavam e o quase isolamento na proa do barco eram perfeitos para seus interesses.

As luzes do barco brilhavam na roda do antigo navio a vapor, abaixo deles, iluminando o curso agitado que deixava para trás, conforme se moviam pelas profundezas escuras do Savannah. O barulho das cidades foi emudecido pelo baixo ruído do motor e da água espirrando na roda.

Hinata estava maravilhada pela magia. Impulsivamente, ela virou nos braços dele para apontar um golfinho que passava iluminado pelas luzes do barco, quando a expressão do rosto dele limpou qualquer pensamento que ela pudesse ter.

Marejados e com intensa emoção, os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam enquanto olhavam para ela. Com um suspiro, ele levantou as mãos, percorrendo os braços dela e circulando o elegante contorno de seu pescoço, passando-as então pelos cabelos de Hinata. O barco balançou ligeiramente e Hinata cambaleou para os braços dele.

Ela ouviu um gemido. Sem saber se vinha dela ou dele, inclinou-se para frente. E então era tarde demais para pensar em outras coisas quando a boca daquele homem cobriu seus lábios.

Mesmo deixando-se levar pelo desejo dele, foi ela que interrompeu o beijo e o abraço. Com o queixo apoiado na camisa dele e respirando sua deliciosa colônia de almíscar, Hinata sentiu os contornos daquele corpo másculo. Um pouco excitada e um pouco constrangida, ela congelou.

Sasuke estava duro como pedra, e percebeu que ela notara sua excitação pela forma com que o olhava:

— Não vou pedir desculpas por isso.

Hinata olhou para cima. O ar chegava curto, como rápidos engasgos, enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente recuperar-se. Então ela sorriu.

— Não precisa. E agora, o que faremos? Este é o momento em que eu me jogo na água ou você tem algo um pouco menos úmido em mente?

— Oh, Deus, você não somente é linda, como também espirituosa. Como eu posso lutar contra este sentimento que tenho por você, Hanabi, meu amor?

_Amor!_ O sorriso de Hinata perdeu-se nas sombras:

— Sr. Uchiha, o senhor não deve lutar contra ele, mas desfrutá-lo.

Com um sorriso, ele a levou para um salão onde havia pessoas, iluminação e bebidas que iriam ajudá-la a apagar o fogo que começou a sentir no ventre.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Relutante em abandonar o tênue controle que tinha sobre ela, Sasuke fitava a placa que piscava com o nome de _The Old South. _Ele não queria deixá-la partir. Não assim:

— Deixe-me levá-la para casa — pediu.

A expressão nos olhos dela era quase de pânico:

— Não! Já disse que é impossível. Além disso, prometi a Sakura que voltaria com ela.

Ele agarrou o volante com determinação enquanto brigava contra uma nova gama de preocupações. Ela era muito inflexível. E esse pensamento começava a reaparecer.

— Se você me falou a verdade sobre ser solteira, então por que tem tanto medo que eu veja onde mora?

— Que tipo de pessoa você pensa que sou? Jamais mentiria para o homem que amo — ela disse com raiva, reconhecendo o direito de ele desconfiar. — Vou dizer isso uma vez e não repetirei mais. Não sou e nunca fui casada.

Ele inclinou-se para o lado aliviado, sua voz cheia de arrependimento:

— Droga, Hanabi, é que não quero que esta noite termine, e se eu a levasse para casa, seria uma boa desculpa para ficar mais um tempo com você, é isso.

— Estarei aqui amanhã — ela disse. E então suspirou enquanto olhava para o relógio. — Ou, posso dizer, estarei aqui mais tarde.

Sasuke notou desânimo nos lábios dela. Há alguns segundos ela estava sorrindo. Por sua culpa, estava apagando a alegria daquela noite com ciúme e desconfiança, embora fosse óbvio que _Hanabi_ tinha segredos. Talvez quando estivesse pronta, contaria a ele, pensou, enquanto lembrava que aquele era apenas o primeiro encontro deles. O primeiro de muitos, assim esperava. Com um suspiro de arrependimento, ele disse:

— Aí vem sua motorista.

Sakura rompeu pela porta traseira da boate acenando e sorrindo, enquanto ia na direção deles.

Hinata sorriu enquanto passava a mão no joelho dele, ansiando por mais um toque.

— Preciso ir.

— Sinto muito — disse Sasuke, apertando a mão dela.

— Você não deve se desculpar por nada. A culpa é minha. — _Mais __do que você possa imaginar_ — pensou Hinata.

— Esta noite foi maravilhosa. Obrigado, senhorita, por finalmente ceder. – caçoou Sasuke

— Não pude evitar. Você é persistente e cabeça-dura. — Ela piscou enquanto saía da picape, antes de ele ter tempo de fazer objeção. — Você é muito sexy, Sasuke. O que uma mulher pode fazer?

Atônito com as palavras dela, ele a observou até que desaparecesse com sua gargalhada.

Revivendo os eventos da noite, ele demorou duas vezes mais tempo para chegar em casa. Mesmo no escuro, a quilômetros de distância, podia sentir seu perfume, ouvir sua risada e sentir aquele vestido de seda vermelho sob suas mãos.

Ele ansiava imensamente por ela. Sua casa estava escura e silenciosa, vazia e solitária. Pela primeira vez desde que seus pais haviam se aposentado e ido para a Flórida, sentiu falta deles.

Quando trancou a porta, seu cachorro latiu nos fundos da casa.

— Que hora para decidir ser um cão de guarda, rapaz — murmurou, tomando o caminho solitário para a cama. — A ladra já veio e já foi. E levou meu coração quando partiu.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Maurice, o gato, voltou para casa quando Sakura deixou Hinata junto à placa da esquina. Ino ouviu o engasgo familiar do carro daquela prostituta e franziu o cenho.

Um choro pesaroso e uivado ecoou por uma das janelas de cima e fez com que ela descesse correndo o mais rápido que seus velhos ossos permitiram.

Ela abriu a porta e tomou o velho gato nos braços:

— Maurice, seu safado, por onde andou?

E então a visão de Hinata correndo pelo beco descalça poupou Maurice de mais falatório. Ino apertou o gato entre seus seios caídos.

Já em casa, Hinata caiu na cama aliviada. Aquela noite de sonhos tinha sido agitada... Traumática... Assustadora... E valeu cada minuto de puro terror que teve que enfrentar.

Pôs a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Em algum lugar no seu coração, uma antiga ferida deixada pelo jovem que se importou muito pouco com ela tinha cicatrizado pela risada de um homem e o toque de suas mãos, bem como pela satisfação de saber que, se tivesse deixado, teria sido amada.

Naquela noite, por um curto período de tempo, Hinata viu o paraíso pelos olhos de Hanabi. Não sabia aonde isso chegaria, mas precisava de outra chance.

**Oi! Mais um capítulo pra vocês.**

**E ai, gostaram do encontro? Foi simples, e teve apena um beijinho! Mas não se preocupe, logo terão mais ;)**

**Estou com vergonha de aparecer. Afinal, o último post foi antes do Natal :0**

**Não sabia que tinha passado todo esse tempo :/ Mas postei, e espero que gostem e deixem opiniões, viu?**

**No próximo capítulo... a descoberta de Sasuke! ;) quem está ansioso(a) levanta a mão! õ/ eu to!**

**Vamos ver como o Uchiha reage ao descobrir o pequeno segredo de Hinata... ou seria **_**Hanabi**_**?**

**HAHA, beijos e até lá :D**

Reviews:

**Samantha Moon s2': **Ter o sobrenome Uchiha é o sonho de todas, HAHAHA' Sinto muito, mas não é apenas você que o acha sexy. Realmente ser duas pessoas é complicado, e daqui pra frente vai entender o porque ;) beijinhos e até a próxima!

**Carolgabi-chan **: Obrigada linda, gostou mesmo? E desse capítulo, gostou também?deixe resposta na review ;) beijos e obrigada de novo!

**Hinahinaaaa: **É muito difícil resistir mesmo! EU não resistiria! O encontro não foi lá essas coisas. Mas prometo que daqui pra frente o Uchiha irá aprontar! HAHAHA' beijos e até o próximo cap.

**Luciana Fernandes: **AINDA não deu em cama (6' Mas do jeito que a Hina está, será que vai demorar? Talvez...

**Milah-san: **OLÁ! Rsrsrs. Hinata, por ser apaixonada pelo Uchiha desde a adolescência, não surpreende muito ser convencida pelo Sasuke. E definitivamente, vamos interná-la por sentir ciúme de si mesma. HAHAHA'. E desculpe a demora do post, ok? Tentarei não demora mais! Beijinhos :*

**Lell Ly: **Sinto orgulho do Sasuke por não desistir. Se desistisse, ele não seria Sasuke Uchiha, não? E sim, ele descobrirá! Afinal, não existem muitas pessoas com os mesmos olhos perolados, não? Ou seriam cinzentos? OK. Dei uma dica sem querer :S HAHAHA'. Os sonhos eróticos dela não estão tão longe de acontecer, prometo ;) beijos e até a próxima!

**Hinaly: ***-* que bom que gostou! Continue acompanhando! Beijinhoos!

**Gente, obrigada mesmo, de coração, pelos comentários!**

**Um SUPER beijo pra vocês, **

**Lyric T**


	5. Aviso

**Oi Gente!**

Querem me _**matar**_**, **né? Desculpe ter sumido. Vestibular é fogo.

Mas eu quero apenas avisar que estou meio enrolada, mas logo vou fazer um quadro de atualizações para me ... achar, digamos assim. rs.

Eu estou aqui para avisá-los de que não abandonei, ainda mais tendo o Anjo e a Flor na reta final... ou _**quase**_**.**

Mas só quero a compreensão do vocês e que me entendam. ok?

Quando eu atualizar, esse aviso será retirado.

Big Beijos!

**Lyric T.**

ps: **não desistam de mim, é muito importante ter vocêsa me alegrando!**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Nota:** Naruto me pertence. ( ok, até parece. ) Se fosse meu Itachi estaria vivo e seria meu marido. Hunf

**A Dama da Noite**

**Capítulo IV**

— Corram! — Hinata chamava. — Vamos nos atrasar para a missa.

Suas tias desceram as escadas em uma onda de lavanda, segurando suas bíblias contra o peito, os cabelos penteados com perfeição.

Tsunade olhou a escolha de roupa de Hinata e fungou em aprovação quando a sobrinha colocou a blusa amarela para dentro da saia pregueada branca:

— Você está com sua bíblia?

— Sim — ela apontou para a mesa do corredor onde a bíblia e sua bolsa esperavam para sair. — Vamos, tia Shizune. Não quero chegar atrasada novamente, como domingo passado.

— Não encontro meu chapéu — Shizune resmungava. — Eu estava com ele outro dia. Será que deixei...

— Está no aparador da sala de jantar — disse Tsunade, com um suspiro longo. — Querida irmã, se você tivesse cérebro, seria muito perigosa.

Hinata pegou o chapéu florido e elegante e colocou sobre o penteado de tia Shizune. Ela piscou diante do sorriso de complacência da pequena senhora enquanto colocava a bolsa a tiracolo.

Nos três últimos anos, Shizune vinha se tornando incrivelmente esquecida. Hinata não queria pensar nas implicações de tal comportamento. Agora, simplesmente queria sentar em frente ao pastor antes de ele começar a pregar.

— Espero no carro — Tsunade anunciou, e caminhou pela porta como se fosse para a guerra.

— Acho que vou dirigir — resmungou Shizune.

Hinata tentou não se impressionar enquanto empurrava a tia pelo portão:

— Por que não me deixa dirigir, querida? Estamos meio apressadas esta manhã, não acha?

Ignorando completamente o fato de que não dirigia há mais de 15 anos, Shizune considerou a sugestão e finalmente concordou.

— Acho que tem razão, querida.

Ao chegarem à Igreja, a música do órgão soava maravilhosamente, passando pela entrada e invadindo a rua. Ino Yamanaka estava em plena forma. Ino podia ser a fofoqueira não-oficial da cidade, mas era a organista oficial da Igreja.

Hinata lutou para ajudar as tias a subirem os degraus. Com a mão firme sob cada cotovelo ossudo, ela as guiava. Porém, Shizune virou repentinamente, como se tivesse oito anos e não oitenta, e começou a descer os degraus.

— Esqueci minha bíblia! — ela disse. — Não vou demorar nada.

— Oh, Deus — Hinata lamentou, quando a pegou pelo braço a tempo de evitar um tombo. — Espere, tia Shizu. Deixe que eu pego.

Tsunade engasgou e lançou um olhar arregalado, certa de que elas estariam sendo ouvidas e que sua reputação estaria ameaçada.

— Hinata! Hoje é domingo. Não fale o nome de Deus em vão!

Hinata sorriu e pediu desculpas, detendo o impulso da outra tia, e correu, deparando-se com aquela parede de músculo com colônia de almíscar familiar. Mãos fortes a pegaram, impendido que caísse. Ela murmurou um obrigado inaudível e tentou não se apavorar.

_Ah não! É Sasuke! Ele veio à igreja!_

Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo ao observar marcas vermelhas de pincelada nas bochechas da moça. A sobrinha das Hyuuga era uma mulher estranha, essa era a verdade.

— Bom dia, Sasuke Uchiha! — Shizune berrou, passando a mão pelo braço dele. — Como estão seu pai e sua mãe na Flórida? Estou quase me decidindo a ir para lá. Não suporto mais estes invernos como antes.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e correu pelos degraus. Com o coração batendo em ritmo de pavor, ela seguiu até o carro para pegar a bíblia.

Agarrar a mulher que tinha ido de encontro ao seu peito foi reflexo, mas a curiosidade fez com que ele olhasse quando ela voou pelos degraus da escada abaixo.

As pregas brancas e engomadas quase ocultavam suas pernas longas. E a blusa larga colocada de forma descuidada para dentro da saia quase disfarçava uma figura muito voluptuosa. Ele se perguntava por que nunca havia notado isso na sobrinha das Hyuuga.

A subida das escadas não foi nem de perto tão veloz quanto a descida. E isso não ocorreu por ela estar sem fôlego, e sim porque Sasuke Uchiha estava no topo da escadaria, entre suas tias, observando-a com aqueles olhos negros como a noite.

— Srta. Hyuuga — ele disse cordialmente, sorrindo para si mesmo dada a forma com que Hinata abaixava a cabeça enquanto passava. Ele imaginava por que ela enrolava os cabelos bem no topo da cabeça e depois pensou por que se importava com isso.

— Sr. Uchiha — Hinata respondeu. Para sua sorte, tia Tsunade estava ainda mais ansiosa para entrar do que ela. Afinal de contas, elas tinham uma reputação a zelar.

Hinata sentou-se no banco e suspirou de alívio, agradecida por ter escapado. Mas logo percebeu que Sasuke estava demorando mais tempo do que precisava olhando para ela com aquele olhar aguçado. Uma vez, ela chegou a ver os olhos dele arregalando e suas narinas incendiando, como se algo chocante o tivesse acometido. Ela prendeu a respiração, fechou os olhos e rezou como nunca. Quando olhou novamente, ele tinha virado parecendo não dar importância à sua existência.

— Obrigada, Senhor — ela sussurrou, sentando-se novamente, quando a música foi encerrada.

— Que legal! — murmurou Shizune, dando um tapinha no joelho de Hinata.

— O que é legal, tia Shizu? — ela perguntou.

— Você agradecendo a Deus. — O sorriso do rosto de Shizune desapareceu quando Tsunade deu uma cutucada em suas costelas.

— Ui — gemeu Shizune, olhando indignada para a irmã.

— Sshhh! — exclamou Tsunade.

Elas obedeceram, esquecendo todo o resto.

De onde Sasuke estava sentado, tinha uma visão privilegiada da sobrinha das Hyuuga e estava confuso. Havia algo familiar...!

_Meu Deus! Ela lembrava Hanabi!_

O suor brotava em sua nuca quando ele fechou os olhos e respirou calmamente. A Igreja não era local para pensar naquela mulher. Agora enlouqueceria de vez. Não podia controlar o pensamento sobre como aquela sobrinha solteirona se parecia com Hanabi. Elas não podiam ser mais diametralmente opostas.

Ele olhou apenas mais uma vez para o banco das Hyuugas e novamente teve a sensação de _déjà-vu. _Sacudiu a cabeça, pegou o livro de músicas e cantou um hino sobre a vida no Céu, _Near the cross, _sem saber que estava mais perto do paraíso do que podia pensar.

Do outro lado, Hinata percebeu que manter Sasuke Uchiha em sua vida poderia ser impossível.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoO**

— Você terminou de fazer a lista de compras? — Hinata perguntou.

Desde o quase desastre da Igreja, estava com péssimo humor. Tinha chorado duas noites seguidas. Tinha uma dor de cabeça insuportável e sabia que se não se recompusesse e tomasse uma decisão sobre sua vida dupla, perderia a cabeça... assim como a Sasuke.

— É tudo que preciso, mas se você quiser algo especial, pode comprar. Talvez algum sorvete de chocolate com calda ou biscoitos de _marshmallow. _Você gostava muito deles — Tsunade respondeu!

Hinata sabia que suas tias sentiam seu estresse. Conforme os dias passavam, elas ficaram cada vez mais chateadas juntamente com ela, fazendo com que se sentisse culpada por causar tanta dor. Suspirando, envolveu a tia em um abraço apertado e a beijou na bochecha.

— Oh, tia Tsu eu _amo _você. E estou bem. Não preciso de sorvete ou _daqueles _biscoitos de _marshmallow. _Só preciso de um abraço.

Tsunade retribuiu o abraço, juntamente com um olhar de culpa.

— Sei que nem sempre demonstramos tanto nossos sentimentos quanto você gostaria, mas...

— Aquiete-se agora. Vocês são ótimas. Não quero que você nem tia Shizu mudem um fio de cabelo. Está claro?

Embaraçada com a demonstração não usual de afeição, Tsunade resmungou:

— Está certo, mas você não deve se apressar. Não preciso das compras antes do jantar.

— Está certo. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Ela saiu da casa com o coração mais leve e a determinação de não remoer mais as idéias. Estava claro que sua tristeza tinha preocupado as tias desnecessariamente. O que quer que estivesse errado em sua vida era culpa dela mesma, de ninguém mais. Não havia razão para chatear outras pessoas com o que fazia.

Ino estava analisando os rótulos de pacotes de biscoito. Um dizia que era _diet _e o outro dizia que era _light. _Na opinião dela, nenhum dos fabricantes estava dizendo a verdade.

Estreitou os olhos quando viu uma figura familiar no fim do corredor. Se não estava enganada, acabara de ver Hinata. Com um olhar determinado, desviou o carrinho pelo corredor.

Hinata estava lendo sua lista, tentando decidir se a mensagem enigmática na parte inferior era algo que tia Shizu queria que ela comprasse ou se era apenas uma anotação para lembrete.

Ino percorreu o corredor e se colocou entre o carrinho e os galões de suco.

— Olá, Hinata.

Hinata disfarçou um suspiro:

— Srta. Ino.

Ino jamais perdia tempo com rodeios. Se alguém acreditasse em reencarnação, poderia dizer que Ino Yamanaka tinha sido assassina em outra vida, pois ela ia direto na jugular, sempre.

— Hinata, sei que não é da minha conta... Mas sou capaz de jurar que vi você andando pelo beco numa noite dessas. Sinto-me na obrigação de dizer que não é seguro para moças...

Hinata sentia todo o sangue de seu corpo descer para os pés. Todo o medo com o qual vivera desde que embarcou naquela farsa veio à tona_. E com tanta gente para vê-la!_

A voz dela era calma, mas seu coração estava batendo contra o peito como um passarinho preso numa gaiola:

— Huumm, tem certeza de que era eu?

Ino franziu o cenho. A safada negaria.

— Sim. Apesar de as árvores de magnólia dos Nara me atrapalharem um pouco, pude ver perfeitamente o carro em que você entrou. Sou capaz de jurar que pertence àquela prostituta. Você sabe...

_Deus, estou morta!_ _As árvores de magnólia dos Nara? Se ela __me viu no carro de Sakura, isso quer dizer que estava me observando __de binóculo da janela de cima de sua casa!_

— Não posso imaginar o que a fez pensar que era eu. — Hinata olhou para sua lista, fingindo para si mesma estar ocupada com as compras, e então falou: — Foi _ótimo _tê-la encontrado, Srta. Ino. Mas tenho que terminar as compras. Tia Tsu está esperando.

Ela disparou para outro corredor empurrando o carrinho e deixando Ino boquiaberta e com um olhar feroz.

— Bem! — Ino ressentiu-se. — Sei quando alguém mente para mim. Pegou o carrinho e dois pacotes de biscoito, ignorando os rótulos, e foi para fila pagar. Tinha coisas a fazer e pessoas a visitar.

Hinata foi para a fila do caixa sem olhar para os lados. Mas podia sentir o olhar da Srta. Ino chateando-a por trás de seu pescoço. Sem olhar para trás, ela pegou a sacola e saiu na direção da porta.

Quando saiu do mercado, topou com um homem entrando.

Tudo entre eles foi esmagado. O corpo dela... o peito dele... e as coisas que ela acabara de comprar. E então tudo começou a cair, incluindo os óculos dela e o boné dele. Ela agarrou a sacola, olhando pesarosa quando seus óculos caíram em cima dos ovos. O dedo dela ficou preso na fivela do cinto dele.

— Droga — ela murmurou, mergulhando no que sobrara da sacola, imaginando o que o espirro de suco teria causado às botas dele, sem contar com a parte superior de seu melhor vestido cinza.

Sasuke viu quando ela se aproximava, mas não foi necessário se identificar. O mais importante era sair da frente. A mulher parecia ter uma tendência ao suicídio à custa dele, mas ele não queria ser a parede no seu caminho.

— Olhe para a frente! — ele berrou.

As mãos dele pegaram os cabelos de Hinata enquanto ela tentava alcançar a sacola que escorregava pelos joelhos. Antes de se dar conta, ela tinha agarrado a sacola e as pernas dele na altura dos joelhos. Mais do que um pouco embaraçado, ele olhou para baixo e esqueceu o que ia dizer.

Os cabelos dela! Eram tão fartos... e tão familiares!

Hinata recuperou-se e olhou para cima, entrando em pânico. _Oh, Deus! Sasuke!_

Ele congelou. Aqueles olhos! Ele já havia visto aquelas mesmas sombras de perolados e cinzentos antes. Numa noite, em um barco no rio... e em seus sonhos... e na _The Old South. _Somente uma mulher chamada **Hanabi** tinha aqueles olhos.

Horrorizada, ela abaixou a cabeça, encontrou seus óculos e colocou-os sobre o nariz em um movimento de pânico. Com as mãos tremendo, segurou os cabelos que caíam por seu rosto e os enrolou em um nó. O máximo que conseguiu dizer foi um obrigada inarticulado quando ele pegou a fivela do chão e a entregou.

Enquanto Sasuke olhava boquiaberto, Hinata começou a colocar o que havia sobrado das compras na sacola.

Correu para o carro e saiu do estacionamento do mercado em uma nuvem de fumaça azul. Enquanto dirigia, passou pela sua cabeça que possivelmente subestimara o carro. Só conseguia pensar em se livrar de Sasuke e ir para casa em segurança.

Sasuke estava paralisado, em silêncio, pensando nas ações da sobrinha das Hyuuga. O sangue subiu à cabeça e então desceu aos pés. Não sabia se devia se sentar ou se corria atrás dela. Ele viu quando Ino Yamanaka saiu alvoroçada do mercado, lançando um olhar congelado a ele quando seguiu para a rua.

— Eu diria que estou sonhando — ele murmurou — mas a Srta. Ino jamais estaria em meus sonhos. Somente uma mulher chamada **Hanabi**.

Quando disse o nome dela, ele virou e olhou novamente para as luzes traseiras do carro azul antigo. Um sorriso discreto apareceu, iluminando o azul de seus olhos em uma explosão de alegria.

— Bem, fui ao inferno e voltei. Acho que acabo de encontrá-la, querida. Não sei do que você está brincando, mas acredito que o jogo acabou.

Ele não imaginava o que aquela atrevida estava armando, mas cisma era pouco para descrever seu sentimento. Se não estivesse louco, tinha se apaixonado por aquela sobrinha solteirona das irmãs Hyuuga. Só que a mulher por quem se apaixonara não era aquela bibliotecária séria e formal. Era puro calor e alegria, e doce como o pecado.

Ino estava na metade do quarteirão quando Sasuke começou a rir, mas ela o escutou tão claramente quanto se o maldito homem estivesse logo atrás dela. Apressou o passo quando virou a esquina, na direção de casa.

— Onde este mundo vai parar? Uma mulher não tem mais segurança. Não se pode confiar em uma alma, atualmente.

**Fim do quarto capítulo!**

**Desculpe a demora, povo!**

**E... Sasuke descobriu! HAHA"**

**O que será que ele vai aprontar, hem? ( como se eu não soubesse)**

**Ino fofoqueira! E vai piorar no próximo!**

**Antes que me matem, estou mandando um beijo para todos os leitores e... FUI!**

**Lyric T.**


	7. Capítulo 5

**Nota : Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A Dama da Noite**

**CAPÍTULO V**

Sasuke passou o dia todo atordoado com sua descoberta. A bruxinha pela qual tinha se apaixonado estava se disfarçando de uma bibliotecária azeda... Ou vice-versa. Ainda não descobrira qual das hipóteses era a verdadeira.

Hinata estava passando mal de nervoso. Não via Sasuke há dias. Pelo menos... _Hanabi_ não o via. Aquela manhã na igreja e a saída do mercado de hoje não contavam. Ali ela era Hinata, e aquilo foi um desastre. Ainda se considerava com sorte por ele não tê-la reconhecido. Se a tivesse descoberto, ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele teria um ataque ali mesmo, no estacionamento. A Srta. Ino teria um dia completo com isso.

Hinata franziu a testa enquanto esperava o atendente do bar trazer seu pedido.

-Menina... você gostaria disso? — Sakura sibilou, cutucando Hinata para chamar sua atenção.

-O quê?

E então o homem parado perto da porta tirou seu ar. Ele vestia calça branca e uma camisa azul-clara que realçava seus olhos. Estava lindo e carregava flores que Amélia sabia que eram para ela. Seu coração acelerou. Sasuke!

— Anda — Sakura apressou. — Eu levo as bebidas de sua mesa. Vá ver o que este pedaço de mau caminho quer.

Hinata sorriu. Sakura tinha uma tendência a usar frases engraçadas de vez em quando.

— Parece que é melhor eu levar algo para apagar o fogo dele.

Sakura a pegou pelo braço, levantou a sobrancelha e sussurrou ao lado da boca:

— Não, querida. Não apague... Incendeie! Você pode. Eu vi no seu modo de agir.

Graças à obscuridade do lugar que ocultava seu rubor, Hinata foi na direção da mesa de Sasuke.

Ele parou enquanto ela caminhava.

— Boa noite, querida — ele disse, dando um beijo muito discreto, mas inesquecível no canto de sua boca.

— Boa noite, Sasuke — ela disse, desejando que estivesse em qualquer outro lugar e com qualquer outra roupa, e não ali, onde faltavam três horas para acabar o turno.

Ele entregou o buquê e observou quando lágrimas brotaram dos olhos dela:

-Você está bem?

-Estou bem. É que nunca recebi flores antes.

-Mas devia ter recebido — ele retrucou, puxando-a para as sombras do corredor que levava aos camarins. — Mas não posso me desculpar por ser o primeiro. Quero ser especial.

— Você já é, Sasuke. Não sabe o quanto.

_Bem, querida, talvez eu saiba_, ele pensou.

— É ótimo ouvir isso — ele sussurrou, deixando que suas mãos envolvessem a cintura dela só para apertá-la mais por trás. — Afaste as flores, Hanabi. Tenho uma necessidade.

O braço dela pendeu um pouco para o lado, as flores caindo ao longo das pernas, enquanto a boca de Sasuke surpreendia seus lábios. Firmemente mas com suavidade, ele começou com os cantos, movendo na direção do meio e então indo para o outro canto, permitindo que sua boca traçasse o caminho que tomava por instinto.

Hinata estremeceu, e então ofegou quando ele centralizou a boca em sua boca, seu corpo no corpo dela. Com a parede atrás dela e Sasuke na frente, não tinha para onde ir a não ser à loucura. E quando suas línguas se encontraram e suas mãos estavam no seu corpo, ela apenas deixou-se levar.

Sasuke não tinha a intenção de perder tanto o controle sobre os sentimentos. Ele gemeu quando _Hanabi_ deixou suas rosas caírem e o envolveu com seu corpo, retribuindo tanto ou mais do que estava recebendo. No momento, ele esqueceu suas intenções e desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar, e não no corredor escuro da _The Old South._

— Diabos, querida — ele disse, recuperando um pouco de sua sanidade quando eles pararam para respirar. — Não tinha a intenção de que isso fosse tão longe.

E então ele sorriu diante da expressão desnorteada daqueles olhos que tanto amava.

— Digo... Isso não é totalmente verdade. Eu tinha todas as intenções de que as coisas avançassem, além disso, entre a gente, mas não aqui.

Hinata enrubesceu, ocultando seu rosto na camisa dele. Desde que Sasuke Uchiha entrou na boate, ela perdera qualquer bom senso que Tsunade jogara em sua cabeça nos últimos vinte anos.

— Tenha misericórdia, Sasuke. Você está me enlouquecendo.

O Uchiha respirou fundo. Aquela era a hora de lançar a bomba. Ele quase odiava ter que fazer isso, pois sabia que quando o fizesse ela se retiraria, e perder aquela mulher, ainda que temporariamente, era mais do que podia suportar.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes enquanto tomava uma posição.

_Um homem __deve fazer o que deve ser feito. E tenho que descobrir se estou enlouquecendo também. Se você for Hanabi, querida, continuaremos isso um dia. Mas se você também for Hinata, farei você me pagar pelas noites mal dormidas. E depois, só depois, poderemos ficar juntos para sempre._

Ele sussurrou no canto da orelha dela:

-Hanabi?

-Humm?

— Sei que _The Old South _não abre aos domingos de manhã, então tive esta idéia.

Hinata ficou tensa. Ela não gostava do tom dele.

— Que tal ir à missa comigo? Quero que você conheça meus amigos, exibi-la um pouco. O que você acha? Freqüento a igreja de Tulip e sei que você gosta da missa. Depois, podemos ir para a minha fazenda, talvez fazer um piquenique. Posso mostrar-lhe a fazenda e as plantações e tudo que você queira ver.

Ele sorriu, esperando que o que acabara de dizer fizesse efeito. O choque no rosto dela indicava a recepção de sinais da indireta sexual. O pânico em seus olhos diziam que o resto de sua proposta fora aceito também.

Hinata se afastou da parede.

— Sasuke, não posso. Eu adoraria, mas não posso.

Ele fingiu franzir o cenho.

— Não vejo o porquê, a menos que não tenha sido inteiramente honesta comigo. Você disse que não havia mais ninguém. Talvez esteja mentindo para mim, _Hanabi_. Está?

A carranca de Sasuke era fingida, mas Hinata estava muito chateada para perceber. Sabia que algo assim podia acontecer. Só não esperava que acontecesse logo depois da descoberta de Ino.

"_Oh, Deus, o que fazer?"_

Se contasse a verdade, não havia como adivinhar como ele reagiria ao fato de ela ter forjado sua identidade. Muitos homens não gostam de pensar que isso pode acontecer. Pior, como um homem sexy como Sasuke aceitaria o fato de ter sido enganado por uma bibliotecária sem sal?

— Não menti para você — ela argumentou. — Mas ainda existe algo sobre minha vida que preciso resolver. Quando o fizer, você será o primeiro, a saber. Até lá, terá que confiar em mim.

Sasuke virou de costas para _Hanabi_, tentando desesperadamente não sorrir e se entregar. Ela estava fazendo exatamente o que ele esperava. Ele estava certo!

Baixando sua voz para fingir sentir dor, ele deixou os ombros caírem.

— Não sei se posso, Hanabi. Confiança é uma rua de mão dupla. Confiei em você, mas é evidente que você não confia em mim para me contar a situação. Não creio que esta relação possa ir adiante.

Ele começou a se afastar. Hinata estava prestes a perder o único homem que amara na vida, e tudo porque mentia sobre quem era. Ele partiria e se apaixonaria por outra pessoa.

— Sasuke! Espera!

Mas ele somente balançou a cabeça e continuou andando. Hinata ficou olhando para as flores no chão e virou seu rosto para a parede, imaginando em quanto tempo morreria ali.

Sakura colocou a cabeça no corredor, franzindo a testa com a cena que viu:

— Ei, você está bem?

Hinata secou as lágrimas e colocou um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Tinha que superar aquilo naquela noite. Quando voltasse para Tulip poderia chorar. Agora não era hora.

— Estou bem — disse. E levantou o queixo, pisando nas flores que estavam no chão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata estava alterando a data de validade do carimbo que usava para marcar os livros quando Sasuke entrou. Ela fechou a tampa da almofada de carimbo e engoliu duas vezes. Em todos os anos que trabalhara como bibliotecária, Sasuke Uchiha jamais visitara a biblioteca. O pensamento dela voava diante das implicações da aparição dele naquela manhã.

-Bom dia Srta. Hinata — ele disse, suavemente.

-Sr. Uchiha.

A saudação dela foi curta e sucinta. Ainda estava com muita raiva dele por ter dado as costas para ela na noite anterior na boate, apesar de que não fora Hinata que ele deixara esperando, mas Hanabi.

Ele sorriu, então se inclinou para frente até ficar quase face a face com sua expressão de choque.

Hinata estava tão surpresa pelo comportamento inesperado dele que esqueceu de se mover. Quando notou que podia sentir a respiração dele em seus lábios, pulou para trás confusa e ajeitou os óculos.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — ela perguntou, odiando quando os olhos azuis dele cintilaram.

O mal-educado! Ele lia algo na oferta dela além do que ela pretendia dizer.

Ele se ajeitou.

— Você pode dizer isso.

Apesar de tudo, ela sentia um pouco de prazer por ele ter ido ver o que ela fazia por profissão. Ela manteve a mão em cima do antigo catálogo de fichas, pronta para procurar os volumes que ele pediria.

— Está certo. Como posso ajudá-lo?

— Bom... Não dormi a noite passada.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

— E assisti a um programa na televisão que normalmente não assisto.

Isso a estava levando a lugar algum.

-E?

-Eles mencionaram um livro que acredito que seja interessante. Um que acho que valeria a pena perder tempo lendo.

Hinata estava surpresa. Sasuke era muitas coisas, mas jamais suspeitara que fosse devorador de livros.

— Está certo, Sasuke. Qual era o título?

Ele olhou para o teto, como se tentasse se lembrar:

— Hum, acho que tinha algo relacionado a sexo.

Hinata tentou não gaguejar e achou melhor não olhar para ele.

-Como?

-Lembrei! Acho que o nome do livro era _O prazer do sexo. _Pareceu-me interessante. Já leu?

Sasuke estava se divertindo com o choque e a dúvida relutante que apareciam e desapareciam naqueles lindos olhos perolados. Mesmo por trás dos óculos ultrapassados ele podia sentir o estresse dela, assim como seu interesse.

— Não sei se tenho — ela murmurou, e começou a procurar entre as fichas, apesar de ser capaz de apostar cada centavo que ganhava na boate que este livro não estava disponível nas prateleiras da Biblioteca Pública de Tulip. Ino Yamanaka era membro da diretoria, e não havia como um título desses ser aprovado.

Amélia misturou as fichas com os dedos tremendo enquanto evitava brigar com ele pelo que fizera na noite anterior. E então quase desmaiou quando ele levou a mão à frente e passou por seus cabelos. Ela pulou para trás e olhou para cima, chocada.

— Você tinha uma folha no cabelo — ele explicou.

Para aflição de Hinata, ele piscou os olhos. Ela resplandeceu. Como ele flertava com outra pessoa nas suas costas, isto é, nas costas de _Hanabi _? Olha do que era capaz!

Ele se inclinou para frente, falando quase em tom de sussurro:

— Então... você tem o livro?

Hinata perdera a linha de pensamento e por um momento esqueceu por que ele estava ali.

-Tem o quê? — ela perguntou.

-Você sabe... _O prazer do sexo._

Ela enrubesceu. Ele estava falando de muito mais do que o material de leitura e os dois sabiam disso. Inclinando o queixo, ela começou a procurar o lugar no catálogo de fichas em que seu dedo tinha parado, olhando para baixo e tentando compreender por que estava na letra X. Ela suspirou, aflita. Onde mais poderia estar? Meus sentimentos por Sasuke são estritamente censurados.

— Tudo que temos sobre o assunto está aqui atrás — ela disse. — Venha comigo.

Quando Hinata virou, Sasuke deu um pequeno golpe na porta. Antes de ela perceber que havia se movido, ele trancou a porta e virou a placa de Aberto para Fechado.

-Aqui — ela chamou.

-Estou indo. — Ele a seguiu pelos corredores.

Ela tinha dois livros separados nas mãos quando ele chegou por trás e quase deixou os dois caírem quando ele a prendeu entre as prateleiras.

A respiração rápida dele soprava os fios de cabelo que caíam pela nuca de Hinata. Ela fechou os olhos, estremecendo quando os dedos dele caminhavam para cima e para baixo no espaço entre seu cabelo e a gola do vestido.

-Está quente aqui, não, Hinata?

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Era uma pergunta estúpida. Ela sabia muito bem o que ele estava fazendo. Só não estava certa sobre o que faria a respeito.

— Sua pele é tão macia — ele sussurrou. — O gosto é tão bom quanto parece?

Ela virou em pânico, não desejando que ele testasse sua teoria.

— Sasuke

Foi tudo o que pôde dizer. Ele ignorou sua existência por toda a vida e agora isso? Era um enigma que ela não podia decifrar. E pior, ela gostava do que estava acontecendo. Estava deixando aquele canalha se dar bem com ela.

— Como você pode ser tão íntimo? — ela perguntou. — Mal nos falamos.

Com um suspiro, ele alcançou um grampo do coque dela e o arrancou.

-Eu sei, mas a culpa não é toda minha. Você nem me olha quando nos cruzamos na rua.

-Mesmo assim — ela retrucou, tentando se afastar.

Ele parou ao lado, bloqueando a retração dela com pouco esforço, quando o grampo caiu no chão. Então ele pegou o rosto dela com as mãos e se inclinou para baixo. O nariz dele bateu na ponta dos óculos dela e uma suave e ininteligível blasfêmia saiu de seus lábios enquanto ele tirava os óculos e os colocava na prateleira.

Hinata estava apavorada. Ele a estava desarmando e, quando terminasse, ela não teria defesas para se esconder.

— Pare agora — ela sussurrou. — Isso não está...

A palavra "certo" completaria a frase. Mas quando os lábios dele fecharam sobre os lábios dela, pressionando gentilmente e com persistência, ela só conseguia pensar em "certo". Amar aquele homem era certo. Abraçar aquele homem era certo. Hinata estava tão apaixonada e esteve apaixonada por tanto tempo que "certo" era tudo que importava. E então ela lembrou. E _Hanabi_?

— Hinata?

Ela estava atordoada quando ele a soltou:

-O quê?

-Você me daria a honra de sair para jantar hoje à noite? Gostaria muito de conhecê-la melhor. Talvez se você me der uma chance, pode aprender a gostar de mim. O que acha?

_Ah não! Tenho que trabalhar hoje à noite! Isso deve ser um filme de terror! Não posso sair com ele como Hanabi e agora não posso sair como Hinata também! A vida não é justa!_

Tentando ganhar tempo enquanto procurava uma resposta razoável, ela se abaixou para pegar o grampo:

— Não posso. Tenho que... Quero dizer, já prometi...

Ela colocou novamente os óculos e tentou não se lembrar de como se sentia nos braços dele.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. Você não confia em mim e creio que seja minha culpa. Mas juro que minha reputação é baseada em rumores falsos. Juro. — Sasuke fingia estar decepcionado.

Hinata irritou-se. Foi na noite anterior que ele a agarrara... _Agarrara Hanabi... _E implorou por algo totalmente diferente. O que havia com este homem? Não podia confiar nele. Ele era duas-caras.

-Pensei que você tivesse uma namorada em Savannah — ela acusou, engolindo em seco quando um brilho escuro e estranho surgiu nos olhos dele. Ela teria visto a boca dele estremecer, mas pode ter sido engano.

-Também pensei. Mas ela não se parecia comigo. Acho que não nascemos um para o outro. E evidente que eu não era o tipo dela.

-Isso não é verdade! — Hinata gritou, e depois quase desmaiou com o que revelaria. — Quer dizer... Bem, não sei o que quero dizer, mas não posso sair com você esta noite e é isso. Você quer os livros ou não?

Sasuke lutava contra seus instintos. Eles diziam para tomá-la em seus braços e pedir uma explicação. Mas estava claro que havia mais naquela mulher do que apenas uma beleza pura. Ela tinha inteligência — e certa dose de mentira. Era uma combinação intrigante que ele não tinha intenção de perder.

— Acho que não — ele disse, encaminhando-se para a porta. — Não sei realmente o que quero Hinata. É óbvio que as mulheres pelas quais me sinto atraído não sentem o mesmo por mim. Talvez eu deva considerar isso apenas como foras.

Ela estava atônita. Se ela o compreendia bem, e tinha um grande medo disso, ele tinha acabado de descartar tanto ela quanto Hanabi.

— O fato de não poder sair hoje à noite não quer dizer que nunca poderei sair.

Sasuke parou, mas não virou. Não ousou. O sorriso no seu rosto era muito largo. Ele se inclinou, como se levasse em consideração o que ela dissera, e destrancou a porta:

— Isso é bom. Talvez se eu acordar com ânimo para levar outro fora eu ligo para você. Tenha um bom dia. Hinata.

Ele virou a placa de Fechado para Aberto e saiu. Depois, dirigiu feito louco até estar a três quilômetros distante de Tulip. Parou, saiu da picape e começou a rir. Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais engraçado achava. Não sabia por que nem como, mas Deus era testemunha de que ele se casaria com essas mulheres. A idéia era tão incongruente que ele começou a gargalhar, caindo de joelhos e se inclinando ao lado da picape para tomar ar.

Mas que ótima maneira de amar!

**Fim do quinto capítulo!**

**Oi!**

**Eai, gostaram? Sasuke está judiando da Hina coitada! **

**E está só começando ;)**

**Desculpem a demora.**

**Mas minhas férias estão chegando... Isso quer dizer que assim talvez eu possa postar regularmente :D**

**Beijos, Lyric!**


End file.
